


Daddy's good boy

by Khimaira



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Riding, Rimming, bottom!Clark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6477883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khimaira/pseuds/Khimaira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You need to come, don’t you? Real bad, I bet, but I want you to hold out a little while longer for me, can you do that, darling? I know you can do it if you try really hard for me.”<br/>Clark whimpered, fingers clawing at the pillow hard enough that Bruce thought it would break, but he nodded. “I, yeah, I think, maybe, God, <i>daddy</i>, please”. Clark’s voice was small and broken and so fucking gorgeous, and something warm and pleased curled inside Bruce’s chest, like a smug cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's good boy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very familiar with the DCU, but I watched BvS and then I just had to write this!

Bruce spread Clark’s cheeks wide with both hands, exposing the impossibly tight-looking swirl of his little hole. It was pink and lovely, and when Bruce leaned in and exhaled hotly against it, it twitched a little right in front of his eyes.

Bruce took another second to just admire Clark’s hole before leaning in again and laving over it with the flat of his tongue, drawing a moan and a bitten-off curse from Clark.

“Mm, so sensitive, aren’t you, can’t wait for me to lick you right open.” Bruce could see Clark nodding from the corner of his eye. He could do better than that. Bruce slapped the back of Clark’s thigh, hard, making his palm sting but producing a satisfying clash. “C’mon, tell me what you want, baby. Want daddy to spear you on his tongue like the good little slut you are?”

Clark gasped and his hips jerked forward, driving his leaking cock against the bed. “Please.”

Bruce teased at the rim of Clark’s hole with his tongue, not quite dipping inside. “Please what?” He sucked lightly, and Clark cried out and pushed his ass back against Bruce’s mouth.

“Inside, want you inside, please.” Clark’s voice was dark and rough.

Bruce hummed approvingly and placed a kiss on one of Clark’s asscheeks. “Mm, that’s it, gonna make you feel so good, but you have to hold yourself open for me, can you do that baby? Spread your ass wide open for me?”

Clark obeyed right away, shifting his weight onto his shoulders so that he could reach back and spread his cheeks for Bruce.

“That’s my good boy.” Bruce leaned in and finally slipped his tongue past the resistance into Clark’s body. Clark was feverishly hot inside, and his muscles gripped Bruce’s tongue like a vice. It was a wonder that he had never crushed Bruce’s cock, even at the times when he was completely gone, disappeared into his own head, drunk on sensation. Those were good moments. Bruce still couldn’t quite believe that Clark trusted him that much, that he felt comfortable exposing himself so completely and surrendering control to Bruce, of all people.

Bruce fucked his tongue slowly and steadily in and out of Clark’s ass, ignoring the way Clark insistently tried to push back against him to increase the pace. He cupped Clack’s balls in one hand, gently rolling them in their sack, tugging a little every once in a while and reveling in how responsive Clark was to everything he did to him.

Finally, Bruce had mercy on him. He pulled back and reached for the lube on the bedside table, coating his fingers liberally with slick. Clark was panting, spreading his legs even wider without needing to be told.

“Yeah, that’s right, wide as you can, that’s my good boy.” He stoked a wet finger over Clark’s twitching hole, getting it sloppy-wet before finally sliding a finger inside. Clark groaned, tightening his grip on his own asscheeks where he was holding himself open.

Bruce smiled. He fucked Clark slowly with just one finger at first, only giving him another when he begged for it prettily enough. His gaze flickered back and forth between where his fingers were disappearing into the slick tightness of Clark’s ass and the look of ecstasy on Clark’s face. Said face was half-hidden from view, almost buried in the pillow, but Bruce could see that Clark’s eyebrows were pinched and his mouth was a little open. He wore a look of intense concentration, but Bruce would bet that Clark wasn’t capable of forming a single coherent thought anymore.

Bruce crooked his fingers just right and Clark’s entire body quivered as a desperate groan was ripped from deep within his chest. “Please, daddy, do it, put it in me, do it, please.”

Bruce’s cock twitched violently, and he had to admit to himself that that sounded like a reasonable suggestion at this point. He debating letting Clark suffer a little longer, beg even prettier, but decided that he wasn’t that cruel.

Not tonight, at least.

He lay down on his back and tugged on Clark’s hips, nudging him towards the position he wanted. “C’mon, baby, gonna let you ride daddy’s big cock tonight, would you like that? All yours to take as much as you want, because you’ve been such a good boy for me tonight and good boys deserve rewards.”

Clark’s face lit up with a sunny smile and he scrambled to straddle Bruce’s hips, strong thighs encasing Bruce’s. He jerked Bruce’s cock a few times, testing the hardness, as if Bruce could have been anything less that rock hard right now. Clark held Bruce’s cock steady with one hand as he lined him up and started to slowly lower himself down.

Clark had his lower lip caught between his lips, forehead wrinkled into that same concentrated expression, as if he were doing complex calculations in his head rather than fucking himself down onto Bruce’s cock.

Even though Bruce had used a lot of lube and fingered him open until he almost cried, Clark was still incredibly tight, muscles gripping Bruce like they never wanted to let him go. Bruce settled his hands on Clark’s hips, stroking over the skin and digging his thumbs into the hollows. “Yeah, that’s it, take it all the way inside. Just a little bit more, you’re almost there now, good boy. Don’t forget to breathe, just like that.”

At last, Clark’s ass was pressed snug against the tops of Bruce’s thighs. He paused a little, holding completely still as he gazed down at Bruce from under his lashes. Bruce smiled back at him and stroked his hands up over Clark’s stomach and chest to cup his face in both hands, pulling him down to kiss him lightly and touch their foreheads together.

“Okay?” Bruce asked quietly.

Clark gave him a small nod and a smile. “Yeah, all good.”

 _Good_. Bruce settled his face back into what he hoped was a stern look. “Then get to work.”

Clark sat up straight again and leaned his hands on Bruce’s stomach as he experimentally raised himself up a few inches before sinking down again, just as slowly. Bruce allowed him to set his own pace, resting his hands lightly on Clark’s hips more for comfort than for control.

As Clark was getting used to the stretch, he gradually increased his pace. Before long, he was fucking himself down forcefully on Bruce’s cock, raising himself almost all the way up before slamming down again. Judging by the look on Clark’s face, it seemed like he had found an angle where Bruce’s cock hit is prostate just right on almost every stroke. His eyes were half-lidded, and a pleased little smile played at the corner of his mouth.

Clark was still incredibly tight, and every now and then his muscles clenched down on Bruce’s cock just on the right side of painful. He was taking these hitching little breaths, and his stomach muscles moved beautifully under his skin as he rode Bruce at a furious pace.

Bruce had managed to keep himself still for a while now, allowing Clark to do all the work, but now he couldn’t help himself anymore. He wrapped his arms around Clark’s waist and rolled them over so that he was looming over Clark.

“C’mon baby, get on your stomach for me, show me how bad you need it.”

When Bruce had pulled out, immediately missing the warmth of Clark’s body, Clark immediately flipped onto his front, hugging the pillow and burying his flushed face in it as he arched hips to present his ass to Bruce at the most delicious angle imaginable. Bruce groaned at the sight. “Yeah, just like that, such a good boy. Daddy’s going to fuck you so good, honey.”

Clark moaned, muffled by the pillow, and wiggled his ass insistently. Bruce didn’t waste any more time before burying himself to the hilt again in Clark’s warm, tight ass. He leaned forward so that his chest was pressed flat against the line of Clark’s back, as close as he could get, maximizing the amount of skin-to-skin contact. He nuzzled against Clark’s neck as he started to fuck him as fast and hard as this position allowed.

“Fuck, Bruce, I need to–“

Clark broke off with a gasp, and Bruce quickly gripped the base of Clark’s cock, hard.

“You need to come, don’t you? Real bad, I bet, but I want you to hold out a little while longer for me, can you do that, darling? I know you can do it if you try really hard for me.”

Clark whimpered, fingers clawing at the pillow hard enough that Bruce thought it would break, but he nodded. “I, yeah, I think, maybe, God, _daddy_ , please”. Clark’s voice was small and broken and so fucking gorgeous, and something warm and pleased curled inside Bruce’s chest, like a smug cat.

“So good for me, such a good boy who tries so hard to please daddy, my sweet boy.” Bruce pitched his voice low and dark as he murmured into Clark’s ear. He continued to fuck Clark with hard, even strokes, doing his best to hit his prostate and, judging by Clark’s reaction, doing a pretty good job.

Clark’s muscles were tensed and he was breathing quickly and shallowly, crying out every once in a while when Bruce got in a particularly good thrust.

Bruce turned Clark’s face towards his with a finger under his chin and pressed their lips together, licking into Clark’s slack, half-open mouth. Clark made a valiant attempt to kiss him back, but Bruce could tell that it was difficult for him to muster enough control over his own body even for that. Clark’s cheeks were flushed a dark pink and there were tears beading at the corners of his closed eyes, nearly spilling over every time Bruce shook them both with his thrusts.

“Hey, look at me, darling, show daddy those pretty baby blues of yours,” Bruce crooned.

Clark opened his eyes slowly, as if his eyelids were the heaviest things he’d ever lifted, which was saying something since the guy tossed buildings around on a regular basis. Their eyes met, and the warm cat inside Bruce’s chest purred in satisfaction.

Bruce loosened his tight grip on the base of Clark’s straining cock, instead starting to jerk him off with smooth, even strokes. “Are you ready to come now, baby?” he murmured into Clark’s ear.

Clark nodded vigorously, obviously torn between thrusting forward into Bruce’s fist and back on his cock.

“Then come for daddy.” Bruce rubbed his thumb, hard, over Clark’s slit, and that was it. Clark’s entire body tensed up and he groaned deep in his chest as he started to coat Bruce’s hand and wrist in warm, thick come. His muscles spasmed around Bruce’s cock, milking him, and Bruce let himself go, spilling as deep inside Clark’s ass as he could come.

Clark continued to tremble for a while after he finished coming. Bruce wrapped his arms around him and buried his face in the crook of Clark’s neck, holding him through the aftershocks.

When Clark had stilled and his breathing had returned to normal, Bruce pulled out of him, more careful than he probably needed to be considering that it was _Superman_ he was fucking. Clark squirmed a little.

Bruce maneuvered them so that they were both lying on their sides, facing each other with Clark’s top leg wrapped around Bruce’s hip, and reached down to rub at Clark’s slick, used hole. “Do you feel empty, darling?”

Clark nodded, so Bruce slipped two fingers inside were Clark was all slippery and open.

Clark heaved a pleased sigh and rubbed his cheek against Bruce’s chest. “That was nice,” he murmured sleepily.

Bruce smiled and carded the fingers of his free hand through Clark’s soft hair. “Yeah, it was.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Comments are my favorite thing ever, even if it's just one sentence or a squee :)  
> Feel free to look me up on tumblr – firsttobite


End file.
